


Come Rest for the Winter

by IndigoDream



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Biting, Canon doesn't exist, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lambert is a bottom no i will not take any arguments, Light Angst, Loud Sex, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Smut, Top Aiden (The Witcher), Winter At Kaer Morhen, also who needs a beta? me probably, they are in gay love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: The way to the Keep is rather fast, and Aiden keeps rather quiet, but he does ask a few questions here and there, and each time his hand squeezes Lambert. They are tethering on the edge of something more, ever since Lambert asked Aiden to join along the last time they had met. Still, neither of them quite steps over that line of friends, despite the sex and the need for each other that claws at their chest.--Lambert invites Aiden to Kaer Morhen for the first time. They have a lot to talk about... They don't do much talking though.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	Come Rest for the Winter

They are the first ones in Kaer Morhen that year. It's rare that Eskel isn't there first; usually, he is there long before the first snow. But this year, it's Lambert who arrives first, Aiden following him along the rocky path. 

This is the first time that Aiden will be here, and Lambert tries to contain all his nerves. His brothers know he has a Cat friend, but they don't know yet that they are... lovers? Partners. Something more that Lambert aches to define, but is too afraid to ask. What is he supposed to say? 

"You're thinking too much again, pup," Aiden teases as he wraps his arms around Lambert's waist. "We'll be fine. You told me yourself that you wanted me here and that they wouldn't care about us. Are you worried they'll think otherwise now?" 

"No. Just." He shrugs a bit, trying to ignore the shiver that runs through his body as he feels clever hands pushing underneath his armor and against his skin. "Wish we could just be on our own." 

"But I'm excited to meet your family!" Aiden purrs in his ears. "I'm sure they are as charming as you are." 

Lambert snorts. "Charming. What did you have this morning, White Gull?" 

Aiden grins against his neck and bites lightly at his jaw. "I think you know exactly what I had this morning." 

Flashes of this morning as he had woken up with Aiden's mouth already around his cock make him groan, and his cock perks up at the reminder. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Aiden? We are nearly there." 

In fact, Lambert can already see the open gates waiting for them, and there is only a few hundreds meters or so that separates them from it. But if Aiden keeps riling him up this way... 

"Relax," the Cat witcher purrs again and leaves a kiss on his lover's jaw as he moves away. "You checked yourself at the inn at the entrance of the valley. None of your brothers has arrived yet." 

"No but Vesemir stays here," Lambert whines slightly. "And if you keep this up-" 

"What?" Aiden grins and comes closer. Lambert is pushed against Thunder, the mare Aiden had named for him when he had had to change horses. "What will you do if I don't stop?" 

Lambert growls and kisses him, bruising both of their lips as Aiden steps even closer and his knee comes to push at Lambert's hardening cock. 

"I don't think you'll do anything," Aiden whispers and steals another long kiss before moving forward, holding Dragonfly's bridle as he saunters towards the Wolf fortress. 

Lambert groans and follows him. He quickly catches with the horse and its owner, and after that they keep walking again in silence, although Aiden keeps throwing suggestive glances his way. Sometimes his hand brushes against Lambert’s back, and each time Lambert bites back a disappointed whine when it doesn’t lead to _more_. 

They had only met up three nights ago, at the last village before the empty valley where Kaer Morhen lies, and the long months spent without each other had only increased their desire for each other. The Wolf wants to maintain some composure, to not jump on Aiden right away, but the Cat has no such inhibitions. He is all teasing words and caresses that make Lambert want to beg for more. It’s unfair how easily Aiden has him subdued, but he knows Aiden is much the same with him. After all, he has seen Aiden go against people who had wronged him. He has seen the steel and silver the other witcher is made of in action, and he knows that there is only around him that Aiden allows himself to be so open and affectionate. He fucking adores it. 

They cross the gate, and Aiden steps a bit aside. His back straightens and his hand on Dragonfly’s reins tighten. He is nervous, Lambert realizes. This is why he had been so intent on making Lambert flustered; if both of them were feeling a little less than confident, then it was okay. Without really considering what it means for them, Lambert reaches for his hand and squeezes it lightly. Aiden gives him a surprised look, but he doesn’t move his hand away, and neither of them says anything. 

Vesemir is in the courtyard when they enter it, sharpening a sword and glaring at it. The old man looks up when he hears the horses on the stone, and he smiles as he sees Lambert. His eyes fall on Aiden then, and on their joined hands, and something passes on his face, almost a melancholy that Lambert doesn’t understand. Does he want to understand? Probably not. 

“Good to see you, wolf,” Vesemir says, finishing with the sword before he comes to embrace Lambert. “You’ve brought company.” 

Lambert grumbles but returns the embrace, rolling his eyes at how emotional the old man is. “Vesemir, this is Aiden. My… Cat witcher.” 

Vesemir hums with a grin and turns to Aiden. “Welcome to Kaer Morhen. We’ve heard much about you.”

“Have you?” The easy, sly grin is back on Aiden’s lips, and Lambert wants to groan and hide somewhere. He is never hearing the end of this. “How sweet of Lambert to talk of me. He has talked about his family a lot as well. It’s an honour to be here.” 

Vesemir chuckles. “Sweet isn’t the word I would use to describe that one, but well. I’ll let Lambert show you inside. There are many swords to sharpen before winter, and I’m afraid they will all be dull again by the time my boys are done with them.” 

“Let us know if we can be of any help,” Aiden offers as Lambert drags him away to the stables. 

“Don’t fucking say that,” Lambert snaps in a low tone. “I’m not getting stuck cleaning swords all evening.” 

“Oh? You have better plans perhaps?” Aiden grins as they pass the door of the stables. “Would you rather be stuck doing something else?” 

Lambert rolls his eyes. “You’re the worst.” 

“Yet, you brought me back to your keep, pup.” Aiden winks at him and puts Dragonfly in one of the stalls, removing his pack from the saddle before removing the equipment from his horse. He is careful in his gestures, delicate as he makes sure that the mare is in good condition. Lambert watches him, mesmerized. There is so much beauty in Aiden, but under it all there is so much strength and anger. Lambert knows those feelings well, and he thinks it was what had attracted him to Aiden the first time. 

That first contract together feels like forever ago, but the aftermath of it, with Aiden roughly shoving him against a tree and his mouth warm and harsh against Lambert’s pulse… It feels like yesterday. Every day with Aiden is a thrill, and Lambert wishes they could travel on the Path together sometimes. And then he’ll wake up alone, Aiden having left in the middle of the night, and he will remember why it isn’t possible. They are witchers. Winter is the only time they have for each other. 

“What got you so morose?” Aiden is in front of him, taking his face in his hand and tilting it up slightly, frowning. 

“Nothing,” Lambert grunts and moves away, finally getting Thunder to her stall and removing his pack. “Just thinking.” 

Aiden hums, closer to Lambert than he had been anticipating, and his arms close around Lambert’s torso. “Thinking about?” 

Usually, Aiden’s touch relaxes him. It helps ground him, brings him back from his thoughts and to the moment. But right now, when he fears that Aiden will leave in the middle of winter, will decide that Lambert is not worthy of his affection, it only terrifies him more. Maybe this _was_ a bad idea. Maybe he should never have gotten involved with a Cat witcher and-

“Hey, breathe with me,” Aiden says gently, turning him around so they are face to face. His golden eyes are beautiful, a warm liquid gold when Lambert’s own are a piss yellow, dull and ugly. “Can you do that for me, pup? You think you can breathe with me?” 

Lambert nods slowly, and he is rewarded with a bright smile from his lover. Aiden guides him through breathing, his hands slowly coming to comb through Lambert’s slicked back hair, and the gesture is soothing. It doesn’t take him long to calm down, but in Aiden’s arms, it never does. That’s one more thing that Aiden has changed. Before him, Lambert could take hours to calm down, could spiral until he found himself face first in the mud with a hole in his memories when it came to the last few hours. Now, a grounding touch, a gently murmured endearment, and Lambert is calm again. 

“Thanks, kitten,” he grunts out, the endearment strange on his tongue when outside of their bed. He isn’t as free with his affection as Aiden, but he tries. 

“Anytime,” Aiden answers and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Let me take care of Thunder.” 

“I can still take care of my own horse,” Lambert protests, but he moves aside anyway. 

The Cat witcher throws him a grin over his shoulder, and Lambert sighs, grabbing both of their pack, and waits. Aiden pampers Thunder, making sure that she is well, before coming back to Lambert and taking his pack.

“Come on, Lamb,” he says and, as if they had done this forever, he slips his hand into Lambert’s. 

Lambert’s heart does not speed up. 

The way to the Keep is rather fast, and Aiden keeps rather quiet, but he does ask a few questions here and there, and each time his hand squeezes Lambert. They are tethering on the edge of something more, ever since Lambert asked Aiden to join along the last time they had met. Still, neither of them quite steps over that line of friends, despite the sex and the need for each other that claws at their chest. 

Lambert pushes the door to his bedroom open, Aiden slipping inside before he has the opportunity to say anything. 

“Nice room,” the Cat murmurs, his voice low in the open space. “Didn’t expect you to have such a nice space.” 

He puts down his pack at the bottom of the bed, and then explores the large open space. Two thick glass doors open on a small balcony, but he doesn’t open those; Lambert is grateful for that. Kaer Morhen is already cold enough in the winter, he doesn’t need his room to be a freezing shithole as well. He moves on to the large fireplace next to the bed, and Lambert sees him cast Igni right before bright flames start up, and the room slowly warms. 

It’s strange to have him here, but a strange that has Lambert’s inside flutter. Aiden makes him soft, he knows this. He knows that he loves the Cat witcher, but someday he thinks he’ll never be able to say it. How is he even supposed to say something like that? Just… stroll up to Aiden and tell him? That’s fucking insane. 

“You’re thinking too much again,” Aiden sighs and then spots a bathtub. “Maybe a bath would do the both of us some good.” 

“We won’t fit in there together,” Lambert warns, and Aiden smirks. “There is no way-“ 

“We won’t know for sure until we have tried it.” He starts unclasping his armour and grins. “Unless of course you would rather wait that I’m done? After all, I am a guest here…” 

Lambert rolls his eyes but undoes his armour as well, until they are both left only in their shirts and underclothes. Aiden grins as he picks up the tub, and moves it so that it is under the faucet. Lambert can’t move as he watches him; there is a grace to Aiden that he has never seen in anyone else, something that enthrals him, captures his attention so rapidly he cannot do anything but stare avidly and _ache_. 

Aiden is not lithe. In fact, he is strong, his body showing off the muscles of a witcher. Before Aiden, Lambert hadn’t tought he enjoyed muscled men; in brothels, he had always picked small men who wouldn’t say anything about being fucked by a witcher. Just like with everything else, Aiden had changed everything. 

Hands slip beneath his shirt and Lambert realizes that Aiden is in front of him now, the bath fully drawn and steaming hot. He must have warmed it with a low intensity igni. 

“Come on, pup. Time to get you out of this and into the bath.” Aiden removes Lambert’s shirt before taking off his own, walking to the bath and removing his final layer, before sitting himself in the bath and looking at Lambert. “Join me.” 

“There is no way-“ 

“It wasn’t a question, pup.” 

Aiden’s tone is biting now, and Lambert holds a whine at it. He really does love it when Aiden gets possessive and authoritative like this. The Cat witcher doesn’t do it often, but each time it thrills Lambert more than the last. 

So he walks forward obediently and removes his last piece of clothing before stepping into the tub. The water splashes around slightly, and he can see that it will definitely leak over the edge of the bathtub, but Aiden is staring at him, his eyes searing, and Lambert gulps. 

“Fuck you,” he growls as he lowers himself the bath, but Aiden smirks. “What.” 

“I told you to join me, not to sit at the opposite end.” He makes a motion towards himself, and Lambert sighs a bit, obeying again. 

He was, of course, right. There is barely enough space for them both, and his legs are hanging on each side of the tub, his legs widespread as he is flush against Aiden’s chest. His partner kisses his shoulders, sharp teeth poking at the delicate skin of Lambert’s neck, and the wolf witcher shivers, his head falling against Aiden’s torso. He can feel all of Aiden, and he closes his eyes as he feels his hard cock against his ass. _Fuck_.

“Told you we wouldn’t fit,” Lambert grumbles as he feels water spilling out of the tub, but he is only complaining to be a nuisance at this point. 

His own cock is starting to be rather interested in the proceedings, slowly hardening as Aiden sucks a deep mark into his neck. Everyone will be able to see, and everyone will know that they belong to each other, and that very thought make Lambert moan and rock back slightly against Aiden’s cock, sending more water flying everywhere. 

“You sure about that, pup?” Aiden’s smirk is loud in his voice and he licks the bruise he just left. “I think we fit really well.” 

Aiden’s right hand caresses Lambert’s thigh and his fingers are so delicate they feel barely there, and yet… Every single touch makes Lambert’s skin feel on fire. His eyes are still closed, his heart already beating faster in his chest. He loves this, loves the way Aiden knows him inside out, how Aiden has no problem taking control. 

“Remember the first time I got you like this?” Lambert does, but he doesn’t say anything as Aiden’s left hand wanders to his cock, the other one moving down to tease him more. “You were absolutely breathtaking as I fucked you. You took me so well, sitting on my lap, all red and gold from the sunrise.” 

“Aiden,” he whines as the man’s hand wraps around his cock. 

“Yes, pup?” 

“Can you fucking-“ A moan escapes his throat as the hand around his cock twists slightly. “Fuck!” 

“Can I fucking fuck? Why, certainly, but we have to clean you first, pup.” 

Lambert moans again as Aiden bites his shoulder, and he feels Aiden shudder as he presses his ass against his cock again. With every small gesture, more water pours out of the tub, and soon Lambert’s cock won’t be covered by any water anymore, but he can’t bring himself to care. Aiden’s hand is warm, Aiden’s _everything_ is warm, and he wants so much more, but Aiden is determined to torture him slowly. 

The pressure on his cock doesn’t release, and he moves his hips in rhythm, seeking more friction. He wants to snap, to tell Aiden to fucking hurry it up, but Aiden has an arm around his waist now, and his fingers are teasing one of his nipples and Lambert can only moan again. Aiden bites his neck, pulls at his nipple, swipes his thumb at the head of his cock, and Lambert loses himself to it. He can only moan loudly as he feels Aiden’s need for him pressed against the swell of his ass. 

“You’re so good like this, pup.” Aiden praises him as he plays with him. “So eager. Anyone would think I haven’t touched you in months when you act like this, you know that?” 

Lambert growls, opening an eye. He moves his head away from Aiden’s chest, but he is drawn backwards by Aiden’s arm. It feels good to be manhandled like this, so freeing. Only here, only with him, does Lambert accepts this, and Aiden seems to understand it, pushing a bit further than they usually do when meeting on the Continent, in inns or at their temporary camps. Yet, he is more tender too. When they only have a few nights together, they are rough and demanding of each other, but here, he is taking his time with Lambert, drawing out every sound from him. 

“Kitten,” Lambert rasps out as the hold on his cock tightens and fastens, “Fuck, I- this is- fuck!” 

He comes as Aiden bites his neck again, and he can feel the bruise developing there. The Cat witcher finishes the bite with a few swipes of his tongue, and he hums slightly. 

“Look at you, my wolf, all dirty again… Maybe the bath should wait. I’ve got so much more planned for you.” He kisses Lambert’s shoulder, heartbreakingly tender, and Lambert closes his eyes again. It hurts, suddenly, to be in Aiden’s arms. 

“Aiden, listen, this is…” He hesitates, feels Aiden freezing behind him. His friend’s heartbeat speeds up, and there is a scent of something like _fear_ , and Lambert stops, stutters. “I-“ 

“I get it,” Aiden says, standing up smoothly. “This was a bad idea. Coming here, this wasn’t the right call, I’ll see you on the Path, Lambert.” 

“What?” Lambert looks at him, dumbfounded. “The fuck are you on about?” 

“I’m a Cat, you’re a Wolf, it was a bad idea coming here.” Aiden puts back on his shirt, his long hair soaking it immediately. “Whatever we have, it… It’s good for the Path. But this, here, it’s. I get it. This is your home and-“ 

“What the fuck Aiden?” Lambert rises from the tub and pushes the Cat witcher against the wall. The man lets himself be pushed, looking at Lambert with half-wide eyes. “You think I’m kicking you out? After this?” 

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Aiden says, but he doesn’t try to free himself from Lambert’s grip. “It’s not like we are-“ 

“Maybe I want that!” Lambert half-yells, and then steps back, trying to keep himself calm by counting down his breathing before he speaks again. “Maybe I don’t want just a quick fuck on the side of the road or at some dirty inn. Maybe I want more than just… being a wolf witcher to you.” 

Aiden’s heartbeat is so fast now, and Lambert knows his own mirrors it, but he doesn’t unfold his arms from where he has them crossed, protecting himself weakly. He is still completely naked, and he wishes he could be back in Aiden’s arms, that he didn’t have to do this but he has to. Because it’s starting to sound like Aiden has the same wandering thoughts as he does and if that’s the case… 

“I want more too,” Aiden gasps out, as if the revelation shocks him. “I want so much more, Lambert, I want you so much.” 

He walks back closer to Lambert and they meet in a crushing kiss, teeth clashing slightly, but they don’t care about that. Lambert lets himself be pushed to his bed, and he falls on the soft sheets, Aiden moving the furs away from the bed. 

“Better keep those clean,” he murmurs against Lambert’s ear, biting it lightly. “You’ll need those to keep you warm later on.” 

“I’ll have you,” Lambert pants and tugs Aiden on top of him. “Won’t I, kitten?” 

“Always,” Aiden swears into his skin as he bites down his neck and torso. “I’m not leaving you anytime soon, pup. You’re mine, aren’t you?” 

Lambert keens when Aiden follows those words with a bite of his inner thigh, before his nose nudges at Lambert’s half-hard cock. He isn’t ready to go again just yet, but Aiden doesn’t seem to care for that too much. He sucks at the tip of it, his tongue extended out of his mouth, and Lambert groans out his name. There must be at least a god of sex who has blessed Aiden, because he always knows exactly what to do to make Lambert go out of his mind. Aiden lets go of his cock and grins, licking the length of it while looking at Lambert directly.

“Kitten,” he pants out, and then his mind goes blank for a second as Aiden moves further down and he feels Aiden’s tongue pushing at his hole. “Fuck!” 

“That’s your favorite word, isn’t it?” Aiden grins and then goes back to his task. 

His hands hold Lambert’s legs up and spread as he licks his way into Lambert’s ass, opening him up slowly. His tongue is delicate inside him, but the wolf witcher feels like howling anyway. This is something he will never admit to loving as much as he does, simply because he knows Aiden would torture him so too often otherwise. But feeling Aiden between his legs like this, being completely at his mercy and made to be well fucked afterwards, that’s something he can’t pass on. His cock hardens fully again as Aiden continues, and he tries to keep his noises down, but it’s a losing battle. Aiden makes him loud and wanton, and there is no stopping the moans and sharp hitches in his breathing as he is being readied. 

Aiden keeps going, his teeth grazing against Lambert’s ass, and he pulls out his tongue then, a devilish smirk making an appearance on his face. When he bites his ass, Lambert howls, the painful sting lost under the pleasure of _Aiden_. He is being marked, being claimed, and he loves it. He loves _him_. 

“More,” he begs loudly, “more, Aiden, kitten, fuck me!” 

Aiden tuts, amused, and he bites Lambert’s inner thigh. “Didn’t you forget something?” 

“I love you,” Lambert moans out, and then he freezes as he realizes that it probably wasn’t what Aiden meant. “Shit, I meant-“ 

“You love me?” Aiden’s eyes are wide now, looking at Lambert as if he has never seen anything more beautiful. “You love me.” 

Lambert hesitates a bit, then nods. “Yes, okay? I really fucking do and-“ 

He doesn’t have the time to say anything else because Aiden’s mouth is back on his body, sucking bruises into his skin and then biting his lips so harshly he draws blood. His eyes are dark, and he grips Lambert’s hips so tightly that it will leave even more bruises on his body, but Lambert doesn’t care that it looks like he was fucked by a bruxa. Aiden is positively attacking him with his lips, and he can only moans into the other’s mouth.

“You love me,” Aiden growls, a wild look in his eyes as he takes in Lambert’s disheveled form under him. “Say it again.” 

“I love you.” It’s the easiest thing to say now, falling out of his mouth easier than any prayer ever has. “I love you so much, kitten, I really fucking do.”

Aiden kisses him again, and Lambert melts under the attack. For a moment, Aiden is gone and Lambert blinks hazily, lost at where he is, until he sees the Cat witcher taking out a vial of oil in his pack, and he shivers at the very idea of what is to come. His cock is heavy between his legs, and he wants to touch himself, but Aiden’s eyes on him ensures that he doesn’t. The man comes back to him and kisses him, a tender little thing that contrasts so much with mere moments ago, but Lambert knows better than to think he will remain this sweet.

“You’re mine.” Aiden says, voice low as he goes back to settle between Lambert’s legs and gets them on his shoulder. “Say it, pup.” 

“Yours,” Lambert moans loudly as a finger is pushed into his hole. “Only yours!” 

Aiden doesn’t go gently. The oil on his fingers mixes with the saliva he left and he pushes quickly a second, and then a third, finger inside Lambert. His fingers crook ever so slightly, and Lambert shouts. His legs nearly fall from Aiden’s strong shoulder, but his lover stops him with his free hand. Lambert is completely trapped and at his mercy, and he adores it. He can only moan out Aiden’s name and ‘yours’, with sometimes a shaky ‘kitten’ thrown in, but mostly he is a mess of sensations. 

It lights a fire in his body, everything so bright and real, but nothing half as much as Aiden’s methodic exploration of his body. The man bites while he teases Lambert’s ass, leaving more bruises, and at this point, Lambert’s torso and thighs have more bruises than even a training with his brothers has ever left. It feels so good to belong this way, to be marked, to feel Aiden’s need and desire in the way he bites and takes what he wants from Lambert. 

He is on the edge of coming again, Aiden’s fingers working magic inside him, when Aiden stops. There is a wild smirk on the man’s lips, his long, curly hair framing his face in a halo of fire as he looks down at Lambert. 

“Kitten,” Lambert growls, moving his hips and trying to get friction again. “Aiden!” 

Aiden hums, looking at him with an amused smirk, and he pours some oil onto his hand, coating his already leaking cock with it. 

“Do you know how awfully hard it has been to watch you scream and beg?” He pushes the tip of his cock against Lambert’s hole and the wolf witcher licks his lips, eager for what is to come. “I’ve had to stop myself from fucking you immediately, when I wanted nothing more than to bury my cock in your tight little ass. But I couldn’t hurt you now, could I?” 

He doesn’t move more as he speaks, and Lambert whines again, the noise escaping his throat involuntarily. He can’t control himself anymore, can’t control his reactions to Aiden’s teasing. 

“I have to take care of my love,” Aiden says, and Lambert’s heart stutters. “I love you, pup.” 

Lambert’s mouth falls open, about to attempt to answer the tender confession, when Aiden pushes his cock inside him roughly. The sound that he makes his halfway between a shout and a whine, and Aiden smirks, starting to fuck him roughly. He grips Lambert’s hips roughly, nails digging into the sensitive skin there, and Lambert howls again. His throat is starting to hurt, but he doesn’t care, can’t bring himself to care. 

Aiden pushes his legs until they are against his chest and kisses him messily as he keeps fucking him, and then he murmurs praises and love confessions into his ear, and Lambert thinks his heart might explode. He keeps begging for more, his voice breaking, and Aiden doesn’t stop, gives him what he wants. 

When he comes, Lambert has forgotten where he ends and where Aiden begins. The Cat witcher thrusts inside him a few more times and then he growls loudly, spilling inside of Lambert. He slips out of Lambert slowly, leaving tender kisses on every single bruise he has inflicted on his lover, and Lambert could cry. He feels so full, his body slowly cooling down and yet still bearing proof of what he is to Aiden. This is what he has searched for his whole life; he sense of belonging and being wanted and needed. 

A wet washcloth brings him out of his haze, and he grunts, spreading his legs to allow easier access again. Above him, Aiden chuckles and kisses his forehead. He tosses the washcloth aside before curling around Lambert, tugging the other man gently in his arms and entangling their legs, draping one of the furs above them. 

“You meant it?” Lambert asks, voice rough as he pushes his head against Aiden’s torso, listening to his heartbeat. 

“Every single word of it, Lambert. I love you.” He caresses his hair and drops another light kiss on his temple. “Rest now, my wolf. We’ll talk more after.” 

Lambert nods and closes his eyes, the heart under his ear beating reassuringly. 

“Love you, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, and it wasn't too bad sgshdssd i did my best !! 
> 
> Come check me out on tumblr @saltytransidiot!


End file.
